lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Barak-Varr
Barak Varr is a military Hold of the dwarves in the southeast of the border counties and the only Karak Ankor Hold, which was built next to the sea. The name means something like sea gate, and was named due to the fact that for centuries it has stood as the bearer of all seaborne trade for Karak Ankor. Barak-Varr is not connected to the Underway, and maintains connection with Karak Ankor through the use of river steam boats which travel up the Howling, and Blood River to meet with the Dwarven Holds. Barak-Varr was founded after Dwarves from Karak Caraz discovered a large veign of Ore while travelling into a cave alongside the Black Gulf. They would come to found Barak-Varr and it would grow immense in a very short time as the trade ships of every ordered kingdom on Earth travelled to its bay to trade with the illusive Dwarves. Barak-Varr would become the least effected of the Dwarven Holds during both the War of Vengeance, and the War of Tears and only lost numbers as they attempted to send reinforcements during the attempt to save Karak Varn but other then this it has continued to grow steadily since the days of its founding. History Early History Goverment King of Barak-Varr See Also : Byrnoth Gundadrakk Byrnoth Gundadrakk is the son of the former King of Barak Varr and because of this he became the new King of Barak-Varr following his father's death. Brynoth became famous for his killing of the Sea Dragon that terrorized Barak-Varr for years, and following this he became the primary pusher of the current growth path that Barak-Varr is on. Born a younger son of the king of Barak Varr, he cultivated friendships with dwarves from other military cities, merchants and travelers. Byrnoth interested very early for iron ships of his military town, and learned of the machinists who were responsible for the fleet as they had to wait and control. Possibly Währe the young dwarf become a captain, but then overtook his family their fate: On a voyage had the young Byrnoth Gundadrak watch as the sea dragons Mauledekorr that with the Dark Elves of Naggaroth stood in the league, his father and his older brother - the heir Barak Varrs - devoured. Before he the throne Barak Varrs could take he had to, as the for a Dawi heard avenge this grudge. At the Shrine of Grimnir he swore while put a foot on land until he had killed the murderer of his relatives and the priests received the ax Rhymakangaz. Byrnoth chased Mauledekorr across the seas of the Warhammer world. He went for clues, toured the Vampire Coast, passed the fort at dusk, crossed the boiling sea, looking for the sparkling Gulf and the sea of despair from. Eventually he followed the sea monster to the Dragon Isles, where he led the monsters killed in a titanic struggle in which it its name, which means " hammer of the dragon is made "all the glory. When the last dragon was dead, he emerged gasping but alive again from the waters before he celebrated by his followers after Barak Varr returned, where he was crowned. Under Byrnoth Gundadraks reign, there were some changes in Barak Varr, the king was worried that the cosmopolitan city in danger of losing its roots in the Worlds Edge Mountains. Therefore, he has determined that young Bartl Inge to be educated in Karak Kadrin be sent, and many of his Hammerer and Longbeards applicable to influential positions. Although traders fearing the city might lose its cosmopolitanism, is the king who limps as a result of the fight with Mauledekorr suffered leg injury, highly regarded, and its laws are respected without hesitation. Category:High Dwarves Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarven Hold Category:City Category:Karak Ankor